Addio al nostro Mondo, Ciao al Loro Mondo
by shersocks
Summary: Is your boyfriend newly dead? Is everyone you know and love DEAD? Have they all been replaced by crazy evil versions of themselves? Have YOU been replaced by a crazy evil version of yourself? No? Well, for Romano, the answer is "yes."
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was going to be fantastic. Romano was getting ready for his date with Spain (Spain was taking him to someone's wedding to show him off!). He was too engrossed with his tie to hear the doorknob creak open, the door to his room slide open with a _ssh_ on the carpet. Too obsessive to hear feather soft footsteps grinding themselves into the carpet. He didn't hear a thing until a voice spoke up.

"Hey, babe. Why not ditch that tomato bastard and come out with me?"

What? Who was that voice? It sounded so recognizable. Romano was a little scared to turn around and see who the newcomer was, seeing as he hadn't heard anything, so he looked in the mirror. What he saw scared him more than the fear of losing Spain (and secretly Italy too.)

Romano gulped. "W-Who are you? And how did you get in my house?"

The newcomer smiled a scary sweet smile. "I have a key~" He held up the long, copper skeleton key, waving it around. That was the key to his house that SPAIN used. How did he get Spain's key?

Romano's throat felt dry. This man had gotten into his house because he had a key. SPAIN'S key. This was not good. "But who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?" He tilted his head slightly to the side. "I'm you! Well, kind of you."

"I know who you look like, but there's only one of me!" Romano turned to face himself, patting his chest for emphasis. "Am I going crazy? Who are you?"

"I'm the Romano," He took a few steps forward, still swinging the key. His eyes were calm, but he had the smile of a madman. He leaned over slightly to get closer to Romano without having to move his feet. "Who killed your Spain. Please, call me Roma."

"T-the hell? What do you mean you killed him?" Romano was taking steps back as this new man took them forward.

Romano number two laughed. "You are such a coward! I mean exactly what I said." He put the key in his breast pocket, an obvious move to hold Romano on edge. "He's dead." His face went from laughter to serous in less than a heartbeat. This man was crazy!

"You're lying! Spain is going to come through that door at any moment and KICK YOUR ASS!" Romano was up against the wall now, body trying to go through the wall.

The new Romano was getting closer. "Your Spain isn't anywhere near here," He cut himself off, thinking. "Well, I guess his body is. Would you like me to go get him?"

"N-No! Why would you do that?" Romano snuffled, beginning to cry. (Manly tears, of course.)

"It was easy." The new Romano was almost in the old Romano's face. "He didn't know the difference between you and me until my hands were on his throat, pushing the life breath right out of him. But you know what?" He chuckled to himself at the memory of killing the nation. "He didn't ask for me to spare him. He asked me not to hurt you. Isn't that sweet?"

"Why would you do that?" Romano squeaked.

Roma turned his head, eyes half lidded with a bored expression. "We're taking your places." He stood up strait and turned his back on Romano. Taking a few steps, he said, "But I'm not going to kill you."

"You're not?"

Roma turned his head just over his shoulder. His mouth curled into a pout as he began to speak. "That would be Spain's job."

"S-Shit!" Romano pushed his way past Roma and fled out the door, winding around the maze of his house. When he got to the front steps, he stopped dead.

Spain's body was lying on the ground. Blood seeped out of multiple bullet wounds, still warm. His eyes were glassed over in fear and death.

"Spain!" Romano howled. He resisted the urge to throw up and kept running. That is, until he ran headfirst into someone.

"You called? Oh..." The man he had run into had the same messy hair as Spain, just slightly darker. His eyes were an emerald green rather than the leafy shade Romano was used to. But there was no doubt who this man was. He was Spain.

Romano turned and ran in the opposite direction, only to run headfirst into himself.

"Hey, babe. How ya doin'?"

Romano grabbed the front of Roma's shirt, and began shaking him. "Why do you want to take our places? And why did you kill Spain?"

Roma laughed again, head thrown back. "Spain's right there!" He pointed to the New Spain.

"That's not Spain! That's your evil, messed up Spain!" He threw his arms up in exasperation.

Being part of the mafia made him at least a little prepared at all times. He pulled a gun from his vest and fired close range at Roma, then ran off.

"OOOOH!" Roma said, looking down at his clothes. "Blood! Hey, look! Blood!"

"Cupcake? Would you like a cupcake?" Romano paused to see England. Except England was wearing a cotton candy pink undershirt, a cotton candy blue bow tie, and a brown vest.

"Sorry. Don't have time for a cupcake." He started running again, but was tackled by England.

"There is ALWAYS time for a cupcake!" England shoved a cupcake in Romano's face.

Romano realized that this was not England, but a shitty, messed up version. Like that Spain.

"Wait," he gasped. "You're in this too?"

England shrugged. "Mine's dead, so I thought I'd help out in killing you. Now, cupcake?"

Romano struggled under England's weight. "Why do you want to take our places?"

"Because we're so much better! I'm pretty sure you're one of the last living originals. Isn't that right, Italy?"

Romano, assuming he was 'Italy,' responded. "NO!"

A set of footsteps came up behind him. "He wasn't talking to you, 'brother.' He was talking to me." There was another not nation. His own brother. Italy. "Look what I found!" He pulled out the real Italy's head and shoved it in Romano's face. "Isn't it pretty?"

"NO!" Romano shoved England off of himself and took off. Thank God for his Italian fleeting speed.

He heard a voice yell off in the distance. "I got Germany, did you get Romano?"

"Not yet!" A chorus of voices yelled from behind him.

He stopped running only when he saw a flash of silver in the corner of his eye. Spain's battle axe flew a few inches from his face before lodging itself in a nearby tree.

"DAMMIT! I missed!" Then Spain's rich laugh sounded throughout Romano's head. "Blood is red, the dead are blue, my name is Spain, and I'll KILL you! ~"

"Not if I get you first." Romano mumbled.

"That's a sexy gun, babe," Roma snuck up on Romano and pulled his curl. "Might need to keep you for a sex slave."

"CHIGII!" Romano turned and fired at everyone nearby.

"London Bridge is burning down, burning down, burning down! London Bridge is burning down. I killed England. Would you like a cupcake, a cupcake, a cupcake? Would you like a cupcake? I killed ENGLAND." The crazy England was advancing.

Romano took off, arms flailing, only to run headfirst into a tree. "owww..."

Spain was the closest to him as of now. "I'm going to kill you!" Romano shot Spain, only for the bullets to do nothing.

"You can't kill me. There's no one to take Spain's place. I'm the only one. And little Romano over there isn't dead either. He just really likes blood." Spain smiled sweetly as he slowly approched Romano. "You are so cute."

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are." Spain's face was right next to Romano's, before closing the gap with a short kiss. "Deny it and I'll kill you."

Romano just stared.

Spain's hand found its way to Romano's hair, feeling for the curl. "I don't want to kill you. I can save you, if you want. But you have to follow some rules"

Romano swatted Spain's hand away. "Go fuck a tree! Why would I follow your rules?"

"Your options are to follow the rules or die."

Romano didn't say anything.

"If you don't say anything, I'm going to kill you."

Romano paled. "...Fine..."

Spain laughed. "See, that was cute! I'll go talk to Roma. If you even so much as take a step, I will chop your head off without hesitation." Spain slowly walked to Roma, who was a few feet away.

Romano didn't dare move.

Spain soon returned. "As the new rep. of S. Italy, Roma says you can stay."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'New rep.?'" Romano was taken aback.

"You no longer represent South Italy." Spain explained calmly. "You have been replaced."

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA! This is/was based off of an RP with Dawnshadow7 on Deviant art. Did you like it? Yes? no? Flamers? I DONT CARE. Review, please!

(I didn't finish editing. Fuck.)

The update schedg is one chapter for every 5 reveiws~~~ And, shameless advertising, I have two other stories you should read. "Pairings and Songs," for those of you who like song fics, and "Minnesotan Madness," for those of you who like stupid family drama! YAY! talk to you next update~


	2. Chapter 2

Romano just stared in shock. "What do you mean, 'replaced?'"

Spain leaned in to his ear, lips barely touching Romano's cheek. "By coming with me," he whispered, "You've forfited your right to represent South Italy."

Romano pushed Spain weakly. "...Get away from me..." This was not good. As far as he knew, he was the last original on the planet. He felt like the world's safety rested on him, and him alone. But how could he keep the world safe if he couldn't even keep his own brother and boyfriend safe? He was pathetic.

Spain seemed to sense this. he grabbed Romano's wrists and gently kissed him. "It'll be fine. Everything will be alright." He looked slightly startled with his words, and let go of Romano's wrists. Both of their arms fell to their sides.

"Can you stop kissing me? You're no Spain to me." Romano felt really angry right now, but knew that if he did something, he would most likely be killed. He wasn't that stupid. He lowered his head, chin resting on his chest. "Why don't you go kiss your Romano?"

Spain's breath hitched in his throat as he was about to say something. Instead, he cleared his throat and turned to Roma, taking a few steps before halting. He then turned back to Romano and stared. With one last sigh, he walked to where his ax was, still in the tree, and pulled it out with little effort. He held it, hovering it above the ground, in one hand. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, Romano. Come here," Spain ordered, pointing to the ground next to his feet.

Romano complied, afraid for his life.

Spain handed Romano his ax.

Now, Romano had never held Spain's ax before. He assumed it couldn't be that heavy. Seeing how Spain handled it, like a deadly feather floating in the air, he never would have imagined it to be super heavy. So, Romano was very suprised when Spain handed him his ax (well, more shoved it at him) and he nearly fell to the ground it weighed so much.

As Romano stumbled backwards, arms reeling, Spain neatly plucked his ax from Romano and caught him by the front of the shirt. Spain pulled Romano to his feet, helping him balance himself. He then tucked his ax under his arm like a morning news paper and walked off, whistling.

Romano was shaking at Spain's obvious ploy to show off his strength, and how weak Romano was in comparison. Why would Spain do that? Romano took a deep breath and looked toward the darkening sky. He pulled out the image of Spain's dead body and reminded himself that this was not the Spain he knew and loved. Oh, no. This was a Spain who had almost killed him.

Romano remembered, as he was trying to console himself, that he didn't know what to do as of now. "Oi! Spain!" He called after the retreating form. "What am I going to do now? Stay out here and freeze to death? Are you going to take me somewhere?"

With that, Spain raised a hand to his mouth and shouted. The words were inaudible to Romano, so he just stood still.

Not soon after Spain shouted, Romano's eyes were covered with a black cloth, and a wet rag went over his mouth.

Romano knew what was happening. This was not the first time Romano had been kidnapped. Ottoman had tried many-a-time. But Spain had always saved him. This time, there was no Spain. Just the fuzzy smell of the chloroform. Romano didn't even try to struggle. He let himself be dragged away by the sickly sweet chemical scent and the hands that were under his arms.

XxXxXxX

Canada was scared. Like, really scared.

He hadn't been scared when he had heard Alfred's car roll into his driveway. He hadn't been scared when he heard the door of his car slam. He hadn't been scared when he heard the door of his house click open. He hadn't even been scared when the door of his study had been thrown open.

He got scared when he saw who it was.

Three men were in his room. Two were standing, and one was slung over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes and screaming through a gag.

One of the standing men was wearing a bomber jacket, his hair was brown. He was wearing red sunglasses and had a baseball bat with nails in it. America was over his shoulder. The other looked like Canada wearing a Mountie uniform. He had sunglasses as well, but his were black. He had a pony tail and a hokey stick.

"Hey," Mr. New Canada said. "Vacate." And with that, Canada was picked up by the waist and was dragged out to the car. He was bound and gagged, then rudely tossed into the trunk beside his brother.

The two mumbled to each other, trying to figure out what was going on.

They quieted as the two in the front seat began to talk.

"Hey, Al."

"Yes, Matt?"

"I think we should keep Canada. He's really adorable. Plus, what harm can he do? It's not like he'll be able to talk for a few days."

_What did he mean by that?_

"I guess. With what we're going to do with America back there."

Both of the boys in the back eyes' widened as they stared at each other. Neither of them knew what was going to happen, but it didn't sound all that good.

"It's settled then, Al. Little Mr. Perfect can stay. He's going to have quite the surprise when we get back to your place. It was so nice of America to 'let' you stay there, don't you think?"

Both voices laughed. "Yeah, I think he will."

**A/N: Oooooh, chapter twoooooo! Thank you for all the reviews and whatnot. Please point out any typos. It will make me happy. I still kinda consider myself a novice, so any sort of review is welcome. It could be nice, mean, flame, rainbow, chocolate, magical- I DON'T CARE. Just please do it. AAAAAAAND about the update schedg... Well, I'll update for every 5 reviews, but also whenever I feel like it. HA. Still in need of a review... whatever!**


	3. Chapter 3

Romano woke up with the sun shining through the curtains, in Spain's room. He slowly sat up and looked around. It must have all been a dream! He must have gone to the wedding and had WAY too much to drink, so Spain took him to his house. Spain was already up and going, letting Romano sleep in. Drinking too much would definately explain why his throat was so dry. And why he had a headache.

He was about to get up to find some water when the door creaked open. There stood Spain, in all his glory. And Romano knew that that was no dream.

"THE FUCK? WHY AM I IN YOUR HOUSE?" Romano yelled. Well, more like _tried_ to yell. It instead came out as a strangled scream due to the lack of moisture in his throat. And it HURT. "Can I have some water?" he choked out, hand out, waiting for a glass to magically appear.

Spain snorted, seeming like he was going to make Romano go get the water himself. "Fine. I'll be right back." Spain shuffled out of the room, slamming the door behind him. After a little bit, he returned with a glass half empty with water.

Romano gladly gulped it down. Then gagged some more when he realiazed it was vodka.

"What the hell was that for?" Romano screeched.

Spain blinked, seeming confused, before his face softened with understanding. "My Romano always has some sort of liquor on the morning. I thought you would too." He put the heel of his hand on his forehead and leaned back, looking a the ceiling. "I'm an idiot to think you would too, seeing as you're not mine." _yet._

"Well, can you get me some water, please?"

Spain's answer was to simply stand up and leave, gently closing the door this time. He again returned momentarily with a glass of water. He placed it on the bedside table, pinkie acting like a cushion. "Drink." he ordered, before hastily leaving.

"What was that?" Romano thought out loud. What was wrong with this guy?

Not long after Romano had finished his water, the tantalizing smell of sweet bread wafted up to his nose. Was Spain baking? Of course he was!

Romano leaped out of bed and ran downstairs. In the kitchen, Spain was pulling a baking tray full of rolls out of the oven. When he saw Romano he smiled sweetly and placed the tray on top of the oven.

"We have to let them cool before we can eat them," He cooed. "Be ready to eat in a little bit, O.K.?" He turned back to the rolls and began putting them on a cooling rack.

Romano nodded.

XxXxXxX **Warning, torture coming up. Do not read if you are faint of heart, or don't like blood. I'll warn wen the torture starts. :D**

Canada and America bounced around in the trunk of the car, heads banging against the floor. The car suddenly stopped, and the boys were thrown onto the back of the trunk.

They heard car doors slam close, then the trunk pop open. The two not nations for Canada and America lugged their respective counterparts inside the house.

Canada recognized it as America's northern cabin. The high windows and wooden floors, along with the rustic fireplace, gave it all away. Through the window, Canada saw a hugeexpanse of lake. Lake Superior, the biggest of the Great Lakes, was there to greet him. The lake was so big, that it never warmed up after icing over for the winter.

Canada shivered at the cold of the lake outside the window.

He looked over at America. America was trying to put on his brave face, but his eyes gave away his fear. His total, complete, and utter fear of the people who were dragging them through his cabin. Canada felt the same.

"Are they ready to be subjected, aru?" China stepped out from behind the large oak door that divided America's room from the living area. "I have everything set up."

China was different, too. His hair was short and rested around his chin. He had a red paperboy cap, along with a red Chinese shirt. A cigarette hung limply from his mouth.

China sneered, looking at the two helpless figures being held by stronger, evil versions of themselves. His eye twinkled with his vast knowledge of torture. "This will be very fun."

"Yao," The not Canada said. "We need America gone. But we've decided to keep Canada. Just mentally scar him a bit, eh?"

China nodded and lead them into America's room.

America's nice comfortable room had been transformed into a red hot coal-bearing, knife-wearing, soul-scaring chamber. In place of America's king size bed was a rack. In place of his big, cushy chair was a hard wooden chair with wrist and ankle locks. Instead of a desk with a computer, there were embers with iron bars sticking out, and next to it was an innocent seeming bucket. A few other things littered the room, including a freezer and a large wooden table. A terrifying whip hung on the wall next to a flogging post.

Both Canada and America shuddered.

Canada was placed in the wooden chair and strapped down, while America was tied to the flogging post. China slowly stepped to Canada, placing each step carefully.

**Let the torture commence**

Out of the nearby vat of embers, he pulled out a large metal spoon. It was glowing red. "Open up, my little Canada," he said softly. Canada kept his jaws tightly clenched.

China, seeing this, grabbed Canada's cheeks with his free hand, and pushed his jaw open. He shoved the spoon inside, scorching the soft insides of Canada's mouth. Canada screamed in pain, and the three not-nations laughed.

Canada's tongue and the roof of his mouth began to blister as China took the spoon out. China picked up the innocent bucket. There was a long wooden handle with a sponge attached to it in the yellow container.

"Would you like some water to ease your pain, aru?" Canada shook his head, inducing another bout of laughter. China again had to force Canada's mouth open. When Canada's jaws were just the slightest bit open, he shoved the sponge in.

Canada screamed again. That was no water, that was vinegar with salt mixed in. The sponge had popped some of the blisters on Canada's swollen tongue and the vile mixture found it's way to the sore spots.

"Shhhhh. Just don't talk for a little while, ok?" China soothed, slowly petting Canada's hair.

He walked over to the evil whip and pulled it off the wall. "No doubt England has told you what this is, America." China reached down and pulled America's glasses off his face. "It was a favorite tool of pirates. It is called a Cat-O-Nine Tails." China pulled it out, and nine ends fell, each complete with three ropes and a hard metal ball.

"Make sure Canada can see." China ordered. The not America went over and moved the chair Canada was confined to.

"All good here, bro."

"Lovely. now bring the bucket over." America complied.

China made sure to make sure that he flogged America. Hard. Each lash cracked on America's back, leaving read streaks and blood oozing down his back. With each impact, America yelped, until eventually, his head lolled to the side.

"Wake him up!" China barked. A bucket of cold water was produced from the freezer and dumped on America. America's head shot up. "Good."

China kept lashing and lashing until America's back was a bloody mess. He then dropped the fancy whip and lifted the bucket of salty vinegar. He threw the rest of the bucket's contents onto America's back.

America screamed as the solution burned his back. Tears were streaming down his face. Canada struggled against his bindings to no avail. He instead made muted promises to America of him being saved.

"I'm getting bored." Not Canada whined. "Let's just kill him."

"I thought you wanted him to be tortured, aru. I still have the rack." He gestured to the device.

"But I want him dead so I can be America." Not America growled. "Just let me kill him."

"If that's what you would like to do." China took tiny, fleeting steps from where America was forced to be huddled.

"Mattie," America breathed. "I love you, bro. whatever happens, I love you. Never forget that."

Not America raised his bat, and brought it down on America's head. His head was broken open with a sicking _crunch_. America breathed no more.

"ALFRED!" Canada's muted voice yelled. America was dead, and there was nothing he could have done to stop it. Nothing.

Canada was stripped of his bindings and carried off to the basement. He reached for his brother's body, struggling to get out of his captor's hold. He couldn't escape. All he could do was reach and struggle.

**A/N: So, how was that? Longest chapter yet~**

**To those of you who have followed/faved my story: Could you please review to at least one chapter? That would be fantabulous. I know that there are enough of you that have followed/faved, that if you all reviewed once, I would have to put up three chapters. Thank you!**

**Please, please, please point out any grammar or spelling issues. I didn't have time to edit this.**


	4. Chapter 4

His feet planted on the ground, Romano stood still in the doorway. He sniffed at the baking tray, staring at Spain's sweet buns.

He then froze. He was getting way to comfortable, and forgetting who this guy was. He wasn't Spain, he was like one of China's cheap imitations. The color was slightly off, and he broke so easily. It was easy to spot the differences between the original and the knockoff. There just seemed to be bits and pieces that were added, or taken away. The cheap price made it desirable, but the quality could kill a few people with it's lead paint and faulty circuits. And there was no doubt that Spain was ready, and willing, to kill.

XxXxXxX

Canada grunted as his body impacted with the cement of the unfinished part of the basement. The rest of the basement was a cozy place to hole up in, with a fireplace, huge flat screen TV, and an over sized couch with fluffy soft blankets. But this little area had been saved for finishing. America had always wanted to make it a game room, complete with foosball and a ping pong table.

Instead of that wonderfully innocent dream that was never to come true, the area had been fenced off with some sort of metal gate, and Canada was it's prisoner. He got on his knees, and tried to push his way through the wide bars. Although he was thin, he wasn't quite thin enough to push past the metal fingers holding him in. He sighed, rocking back, sitting Japanese style.

He stared up at the dark ceiling, eyes focused on the shadows dancing from the single candle that was a few meters away. What had just happened finally hit him. He had been kidnapped, along with his brother. He had been taken to a normal place gone bad, destroyed. He had been tortured, and could barely do anything with his tongue, it hurt so much. And, he had watched his brother be killed. One blow to the head with a nail-ridden baseball bat had done the job.

From far off, he heard the popping of popcorn and the beeping of the microwave. The microwave opened, then slammed shut. The bag was torn open, and the popcorn was put in bowls.

After a few moments, Canada heard the now America's voice. "Ya know, crunching popcorn with your teeth is like breaking tiny skulls in your mouth." He emphasised his point by loudly chomping on popcorn.

"Yeah," Canada number two said, "It is."

XxXxXxX

_Pick up the crowbar!_ the voice in his head screamed. _Look at what that false color impostor did to your brother!_ He eyeballed the crowbar that was only a few centimeters away from the tips of his growled as his look-alike kicked his brother's dead body.

"I got Germany," the impostor yelled. "Did you get Romano?"

"Not yet!" At least three voices were coming from that call.

_Romano's still alive!_ He perked up slightly from his fake-dead pose on the ground. There was a little hope. Not much of a hope, but there was some at least.

As the impostor started to walk away, Prussia decided to strike. In one fluid movement, he got up from the ground, grabbed the crowbar, and made contact (sharp side down) on the back of the impostor's blonde head.

Blood spurted out of one of the second Prussia's vital arteries. number two turned and laughed at Prussia, his smile wide and manic.

"You think you can kill me? I almost had you dead!" Two pulled the gun from inside his jacket, and aimed at Prussia. His blue eyes widened as he began to shake. The lack of blood had made him woozy, his vision blurring. He fell, dropping the gun in the process.

Prussia rushed to pick up the fallen gun. In a not-well-though-out move, he shot the second Prussia. It was not something he regretted, or would ever live to. Except when the shot caught the attention of someone.

Someone who didn't like the originals, and was PISSED OFF that his brother had just been killed. Germany, who was in a nice, open army jeep, revved the engine. He spun the vehicle around and started driving to Prussia. Prussia started to run as fast as he could to get out of there, but the car was quickly gaining. As the car almost ran him over, Prussia did a well practiced move. He peeled off to the driver's side, and swung in the jeep. He pushed Germany away from the driver's side, clasping the wheel in one hand, and aiming a gun with the other.

"Get out of this vehicle," he snarled. He cocked the gun, ready to fire.

"Not in your life, albino boy," Germany snickered. "You know, since Prussia is no longer a country, if I tried to kill you right now..." He trailed off. The car was still speeding along. "...I could do it."

German's walkie talkie buzzed with static. "Germany, do you read?"

"Yeah," Germany said into the buzzing black box.

"Spain has decided to keep Romano, most likely for some sort of sex slave, and Romano is no longer the rep. America and Canada have decided that Matthew is worth saving, so he's with them."

"Rodger."

Prussia's eyes widened. _Canada was still alive. _Prussia's heart sped up. His one true was still up and running.

And those evil personas had him tight in their grasp.

Prussia got angry. REALLY REALLY ANGRY. He started driving with a lead foot, doing car acrobats, the likes only seen in car commercials. Figure eights and windswept arcs were burned onto the grass as Prussia did his devilish dance, trying to dislodge Germany.

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING JEEP!" He screeched, doing one last tight circle. As he finished it, Germany was thrown from the jeep, rolling on the ground. "Go die, you bastard." Prussia hissed before speeding away.

He started driving into the nothingness of the open field, trying to figure out where exactly Canada could be. Unfortunately, he could think of none.

As he drove, and the world started to dim, he saw a small cook fire off to the side of the road. A pink mass was huddled by it, prodding it with a stick.

Prussia, feeling manly, heroic, and AWESOME, pulled over. "Hey, you need any help?"

The pink dress clad girl looked up at him. She had soft eyes, a scared face, and a large bow atop her head. "Prussia? How are you still alive?" she whimpered.

"I am just so much more awesome." He nodded at the obvious truth. He gave the girl a once over, trying to figure out why she looked so familiar. She saw him doing so and blushed, looking away with a far off and sullen expression so like the one that that other girl had.

And then it hit him like a ton of awesome. "Belarus?"

**A/N: And then there were three. What is the 2P Belarus doing out in the middle of nowhere? Why would she be there, and not in her country, where she would be laughing over the original's dead body? All these questions that can only be answered if YOU, yes, YOU, review! Please point out any grammar/spelling errors. See y'all next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Belarus?"

She blushed harder and covered her face.

"Why are you here, and not where your country is?" Prussia questioned, lowering his voice.

Tears began to well in here eyes and she buried her face in her skirt. She whimpered and sniffled as her skirt turned a deeper shade with tears. Her little snuffles were incredibly adorable, more so then Prussia would have liked.

"Bela, what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling down. "Bela, please, stop crying."

She looked up at him, tears still running down her face. Her cheeks were red, eyes puffy. She threw herself at Prussia, embracing him in full sob mode..

"They left me! They liked her better!" She wailed. "They kicked me out, and wouldn't let me come back!"

"Shhh..." Prussia soothed. "Tell me all about it."

"O-ok..."

XxXxXxX

_Bela walked slowly with her brother and sister. Both of them really scared her. But she would prove that she was just as good as they were. She really would. She would kill the original Belarus, because she was tough. She was good enough to be with them! _

_As they came to the house where Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus were, Bela's brother stopped her._

_"Don't screw up, you worthless whore," He shoved her to the ground and started walking. She lie on her side, hair getting in her eyes. She quickly got to her knees and brushed the hair from her face. Russia called to her from his new found place a few meters away. "Do you want to suck my dick, bitch? Get your lazy ass of the ground and hurry up."_

_She nodded. "Yes, brother." She scrambled to her feet and ran to meet her older siblings._

_Ukraine smacked her on the back of the head as Bela stepped slightly in front of her older sister. "You little bastard, get behind me. You piece of shit."_

_"Yes sister." _

_The trio bust into Russia's house, courtesy of evil Russia's pipe. _

_The three originals were eating a simple meal, talking about some trivial matter that was of no use to the seconds. As Russia saw the intruders, he threw back his chair and pulled out his pipe._

_The second Ukraine quickly took her counterpart out. "Feels good to be a rep." She sighed as blood poured from Ukraine._

_The two Russia's were battling with water pipes of doom. With one lucky shot, evil Russia forced the original to the ground. _

_"Die." he giggled, bringing his pipe down on the original's throat, snapping his windpipe. _

_The original writhed on the ground, trying to breathe. After a few moments, he stopped moving all together. He was dead. _

_Belarus stopped her almost quarrel with Bela. "You slew my brother!" She shrieked. "Now I'm going to kill you!"_

_Bela tried really hard to subdue her with her fighting, but the original was stronger then she. _

_"STOP!" Russia said, lifting Belarus off the ground. "Hmmm..." He examined her, grasping both her hands in one of his. "I'm your brother now," He smiled sweetly at her. "Will you marry me?"_

_Belarus's eyes lit up with joy. "Yes, yes I will brother!"_

_"And you." He turned to Bela. "We don't need you anymore. No one liked you anyway. The original is much better then you." He snorted as her eyes began to get moist. "Get out. Get out or I will kill you." He raised a hand, like he was going to strike her. "LEAVE!"_

_Ukraine spit on her. "Slut, get out of here."_

_"Yes, Brother. Yes, Sister." She bowed her head and ran out the door. _

_Where would she go? How would she survive? She was all alone in this big, bad world. All the nice originals that might have helped her were dead, replaced by their crazy counterparts. Latvia, Sealand, Lichtenstein. All dead. She had no chance to survive in this wilderness. She was as good as wild animal food. She, and everyone else, knew it. _

_But she would be strong. She would do her best not to get herself killed. Maybe, she would even meet someone who would help her. Maybe. Maybe not. Most likely not. No one liked her enough, anyway._

XxXxXxX

Canada carefully felt his tongue with his fingers. It hurt like hell. But he would need to get used to the pain if he was going to eat. And man, did that sound good right about now.

It sounded good as in an "Oh, look at that. I haven't eaten for over twenty four hours! A little snack sounds good. I wonder if we have any bread. Even prisoners get bread."

So he sat there, messing with his tongue, sipping on his dwindling water supply, and listening to his stomach growl. If only it would shut up.

"Shut up." He told his stomach. "Food might be coming soon." Key word here being "might."

He held up his hand, looking at it with great thought. He curled it into a fist and shoved it on his stomach in hopes of quelling the yelping for food.

His stomach, of course, was having none of this. It sent pain shooting through his limbs. He curled into a ball at the pain. Canada really wanted food.

"Hey."

Canada looked up to where the voice was coming from.

"Listen here, little boy." It was the other Canada. "You're not Canada anymore. No one is going to call you that. From this point on, your name is 'Matthew.' I'm Canada, got that?"

Canada, now Matthew, nodded.

"Good. Now, eat some food." Canada put a plate of pancakes on the ground and slid it into the cell, along with a new water bottle.

Matthew scurried over and began eating the pancakes. Man, were they GOOD. Someone had mixed in blackberries, to offset the sweet taste of the syrup. It was a good idea. Matthew would have to try it somtime- If he ever got the chance to cook again.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, only 1,114 words. But omg you guys. Last night, after I updated, I got enough reviews to post again! How did this happen? Oh, you know I love you all! **

**-Today I was informed that the whole "Update after reviews" thing actually drives readers away. Is this true? O.o I don't want to drive you all away! I love you!**

**-Errors. Point em out.**

**-Thanks for all of your love, guys. Wow, 5 chapters... Usually I would give up typing about now (I still write them...) I really like this story, and the plot is coming along nicely. Keep an eye out for a few surprise twists. See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Prussia sat, staring silently at the crying not-nation in front of him. He pulled her into a hug petting her hair in an effort to calm her down. It didn't seem to be working, since she only started crying harder.

"Bela, Bela..." he whispered into her hair. "Bela, shhhhhh... Everything is okay now," Prussia knew that, for her, everything was NOT all right. But he had to calm her down somehow.

"Prussia... I feel so worthless," she mumbled. "I can't do anything. I'm just- I'm just the useless little sister," She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I don't want to look on the faces of those evil 2P's again. They should all die."

Prussia, seeing her change in attitude, decided to take advantage to get information. "Bela, what do you mean, '2P'?" He inquired.

Bela cocked her head in confusion before understanding spread across her face. "Oh, yeah... you don't know. Well, the 2P's are the opposites of the 1P's, that's the originals. We, the 2P's, have different looks, and different personas. Like in video games. 2P, second player... 1P, first player... Are you following me?" Bela paused to let the information sink in.

Prussia nodded, confirming his understanding. "But how are you able to take our places?"

Bela smiled. "I was just getting to that. You see, you originals represent your land, your people, everything. The only way, usually, for you to die is if your country no longer exists and there are no people identifying themselves with you. You, for example, Prussia, only exist because there are people on this lovely planet claiming to be of Prussian heritage. Were there not, you would fade away."

Prussia knew this, of course. But it still startled him every time someone told him. He paled, if that was at all possible for an albino.

"Before all of this started, and the 2P's came into existence, you were the only reps. and could not be killed due to your connection to the land. But after we arrived, there was another option for the land to take; another vessel to enter. And because of this, your immortality was taken from you. So, you became mortal, and only partially connected with the land. The 1P's were able to be murdered," Bella paused. "Do you understand so far?"

Prussia, scared and speechless, nodded. He swallowed and began to speak. "So... The 2P's are now the reps, and cannot be killed? Because they now are the people and the land? That means that they're going to live forever, and there's no way to kill them?" Prussia's voice rose to hysteria. He was scared out of his mind.

Bela held his hands. "Prussia, calm down!" She scolded. "You're still alive, Canada's still alive, and Romano's still alive. The 2P's with the still living 1P's can be killed. We can kill Matthew and Roma, everything will be fine," she soothed. "But the other things are true... We can't kill the new Germany, or the new Italy... or the new anyone. Unless there are magically new patrons to take over the country. And that's not likely…" Her tone steadily declined through the bad news, giving Prussia a feeling of dread.

"Let's talk about something else…" Prussia mumbled.

XxXxXxX

That day was uneventful for Romano. Which was surprising. The normal Spain would have coddled him all day, making his already awful mood worse. But this Spain kept his distance when Romano snapped at him. Romano wasn't sure how he liked that.

As he lay on his bed, he heard Spain climb the creaking stairs. The floorboards moaned the tune that sang of Spain's coming down the hall. Romano was used to Spain sticking his head in to wish him a good night and blow a kiss before the two of them fell asleep.

But this Spain was different. He flung the door to Romano's room open, a mix of seduction and sadism playing across his face. He slowly stepped forward, his smile growing.

"Hello, Romano. How are you this fine evening?" Spain purred. Romano pushed himself as far away as he could from this crazy Spain as he could in the confined space of his bed.

"S-Spain?" Romano started. "What are you doing? You're kind of freaking me out here."

"Why my little Romano," Spain snickered. "I've been away from you all day. I've given you your space. You should be okay with me coming in and… having my time after the long day, shouldn't you?"

"I- I don't think this is a good idea-" Romano cut off as Spain touched his face.

"So soft and sweet. So… warm," Spain's fingers were ice to Romano's cheek. The old Spain's hands were always so warm and comfortable. This Spain's hands just made him shiver.

"Don't- Don't touch me," Romano tried to bat away Spain's hand, but the hand flew to his hair.

"I know what turns you on. I know how to make you… excited," Spain grabbed Romano's curl. "Think of this as my reward for staying out of your way."

Spain gently tugged the curl and went for Romano's neck. Romano tried to get away, but failed to move away from Spain's frozen grasp.

"P-please," Romano gasped. "No. Stop," He wriggled, a futile movement to stop Spain. "Please!"

Spain pulled his head back, staring at Romano. "I'M the boss around here. Get that strait, pretty boy." He hissed. "Just remember that. So I won't have to kill you~" He stood, hurt flashing in his eyes. He pretty much stormed out of Romano's room, and closed the door.

Romano sat up in shock. He had expected Spain to take full advantage of him. But he had left after Romano asked him. How strange…

XxXxXxX

"He's really adorable."

"What do you care for him?"

"Possibly… ménage a trois?"

"Matthew, shut up with your damn fancy French."

"Alfred, it means threesome."

America scoffed. "Of course I know that. You've said it so many times throughout the years, how could I not. And I am NOT having a threesome with my BROTHERS."

"It's not THAT wrong…" 2P Canada ran his tongue over his unusually large canines. He understood where his brother was coming from, but HOLY SHIT was the original fucking adorable! He would be an idiot not to take advantage of the situation. And the original was so weak, he couldn't stop them.

Even the original America couldn't stop them from spilling his brains.

It was good to be a rep.

XxXxXxX

"That's it. We have a plan," Prussia smiled. "You aren't worthless at all, Bela. You pretty much came up with the whole thing. I just worked out some details."

Bela blushed slightly. She wasn't used to this kind of praise. "T-thank you…"

Prussia was elated that they had thought of a plan. It wasn't fool proof, but it was something. Sure, there were almost a billion ways they could get killed, but at least they would have a chance to save the people that mattered.

"You are so smart," Prussia said to Bela.

Prussia hoped she wasn't taking these compliments the wrong way. Sure, she was cute, but he knew of someone much cuter who needed his saving.

"Well, you're very heroic," Bela slung back. She thought Prussia might be flirting with her, but she hoped he wasn't. She didn't really want anyone right now, and she knew he was dating Canada. She figured Prussia must miss Canada desperately.

And he did.

"So, let's work on perfecting this plan. It's going to be as awesome as me!"

XxXxXxX

He had almost done it. He had almost raped Romano. He knew that it would have been easy, and that he would have enjoyed it immensely.

But he knew Romano wouldn't.

And he knew that if Romano hadn't liked it, he would have felt incredibly guilty. It wasn't a feeling he was used to. At all. And he didn't want to be buddy-buddy with a feeling like that.

Why? Why, all the sudden, had he fallen for an original? That was outrageous. It was unnatural. It was wrong. It was- It was love. Spain had felt it the moment that 2P Romano had killed Spain.

Spain must have loved Romano so much that when he died, the feeling seeped into the New Spain. Spain's LAND must have loved Romano. If it weren't for that damn love, 2P Spain wouldn't be having these feelings that he despised.

Romano wouldn't be here.

He leaned against the wall next to Romano's door and stared at the knob. How he wanted to go in, sweetly kiss Romano, tell him everything was all right. Just to _hold_ him. But that was not an option. If he did that, Romano would almost certainly push him away, tell him to go die. And that hurt Spain. No, he wouldn't do it.

Romano must never know how Spain felt. It would be disastrous.

**Hey! Ok, I WILL NOT be updating after every 5 reviews. Reviews are still awesome, but I've been told that doing that is actually pushing you guys away. I was told this by someone much older and wiser than I, so I'm listening to her. **

**But still, review! Point out mistakes, give suggestions, ask questions. Anyone who has questions is a great help, because it means I didn't explain things. I'll try to answer them all. Thank you!**

**Oh, and I MEANT to not tell you anything about the 'plan' that Bela and Prussia have. You're going to have to wait to find out. MUAHAHAHA!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a nice view, really. Canada above him, the lake below him. The sky all around him. Everything was in slow motion as Prussia fell. The lake was rushing to meet him, and he knew it would hurt. He didn't want Canada to get hurt, so he grabbed him. Prussia curled his body around his boyfriend in a protective shell. Their bodies shattered the glass surface of the water and the two sank like rocks.

XxXxXxX

Prussia took a moment, as they sank, to remember how they got into the lake. He paused, holding his breath.

_"That's a great plan. All finished," Prussia nodded to Bela. "You are a wonderful plan maker. We make a great team."_

_Bela giggled. "I'm really glad we can go save them. I'm amazed at how much I actually knew. I didn't think I knew that much about our operation."_

_"I didn't have any idea you would know where Canada and Romano are being held. Or that you knew where the modes of transportation would be."_

_"Well, I was part of this for a while. I did need to know where all of them were..."_

_"We should get going while there's still light." Prussia stood, map in hand. He looked for the closest of the red marks indicating where the vehicles were stored. The closest was just under a kilometer away. Right next to Spain's house. Perfect._

_The plan went like this: They would get Romano, while dodging Spain, and head for a plane. After they were in the air, they would fly to the border of America and Canada. Once they were there, they would rescue Canada and go back to a safe house in Germany. There they would live in hiding until they figured out what to do next._

_And they were on their way._

_XxXxXxX_

_It was two in the morning. Spain's house was eerily quiet, not even a snore sounded from the bedroooms. The pair snuck up the stairs to Romano's room and gently opened the door._

_Romano was curled in a fetal position for warmth as his blankets lay on the floor. Prussia slowly walked to his sleeping form and shook him gently._

_"Wake up," Prussia hissed, trying to awaken Romano._

_"I'M UP!" Romano yelled._

_"SHHHHHHH!" Prussia and Bela warned._

_"We're getting you out of here," Prussia explained. "Get out, I'll tell you everything later. Can you fly planes?"_

_XxXxXxX_

_The trio left the house as quietly as possible, and booked it to the hanger._

_They carefully walked in, wary of dangers. Romano pointed out the best plane to use and ran up to it. With a short inspection, he hopped in and started pulling levers and pressing buttons. "Open the big door!" he called_

_On the far side of the hanger, there was a door that looked like an oversized garage door. Prussia scampered off to try and find the button. As he stepped out from behind a plane, he came face to face with Germany._

_Germany stood shirtless, covered in grease. He had a wrench in his hand, and seemed like he was doing maintenance on the planes. "What the hell are you DOING?"_

_"Leaving!" Prussia shouted. He took out the gun that he had stolen from Germany and took aim._

_"You can't kill me, I'm the only vessel-" Germany was cut off as Prussia shot. He fell, bleeding. After a few moments, he stopped breathing. He was dead._

_"What the hell...? BELA!" Prussia ran to the girl, and told her what happened. "Explain. Now."_

_Bela nodded, eyes lighting up. "I have some vital information for you, Prussia."_

_Romano stared out of the plane window. He couldn't hear what Bela was telling Prussia, but he knew it must be shocking and important the way the male was reacting. He banged on the window to get their attention. It was a clear "get in the plane" move._

_The two outside of the plane looked into the cockpit. Prussia put up one finger, asking for a moment. Bela continued explaining for a few moments before both of them hopped in the plane._

_"Now, don't tell anyone, OK Prussia?" Belarus breathed. Prussia nodded._

_With little work, the three of them were soon up in the air._

_XxXxXxX_

_Spain woke up with the sun in his eyes. It was still early, and he knew it. He always woke up with the sun, even if he didn't want to. He grumbled, cursing the sun._

_He rolled out of bed, feet hitting the wooden floor. His feet made slight slapping noises as he walked downstairs to the kitchen. He took out a pan, shortening, and a few eggs. He pondered making an omelet, but dashed the idea when he dashed the already broken eggs with pepper. He let the eggs sit while he went for some juice. After pouring some, he flipped the eggs onto a plate._

_Something was wrong. Usually by now, he would have heard Romano mumbling about breakfast in bed through the floorboards. But he stopped worrying. Romano was most likely sleeping in._

_He WAS worried, though, when it had been more than half an hour of no activity. He sneaked upstairs to Romano's room and opened the door. He gasped when he saw the empty bed and the raided clothes drawers. Romano was gone._

_Spain seethed for a moment, before going to get dressed and heading out the door. He went to the hanger to see if there was anything missing._

_When he got there, the first thing he noticed was a missing plane. The second thing was blood on the floor. He ran over to the dead body, expecting Romano. He was instead surprised with seeing a fallen 2P. A single bullet hole was over his heart._

_Spain spun around, looking for clues. Nothing jumped out at him, until he walked over to where the missing plane was. On the ground was a single, long, brown strand of hair. He knew it was Bela's. She must be helping Romano escape._

_Spain pulled out his phone. He had a feeling that they would be headed to North America to save Canada. "America? This is Spain. Look out for a plane of ours; we have a traitor on our hands." A few grunts from America were issued before he hung up._

_Spain dialed on his phone again. After a few rings, someone else picked up the phone._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Russia," said Spain, "Your little sister is causing some problems. Would you like dibs on her when we get our hands on her?"_

_A sadistic chuckle was heard from the other end. "Yes, I would like that very much._

_XxXxXxX_

_The ocean was boring. The endless water and almost no color was so mind numbing.  
>And so was the land.<em>

_Unless you know a secret that could change everything._

_Prussia was elated at the news that Bela had told him. He knew that no longer was everything hopeless. Their situation looked so much brighter. Prussia looked out the window and watched the North American sun rise. Pink and orange played on the blue canvas of the sky. Splashes of purple highlighted the tips of clouds. The sun just peeked over the horizon, and the cabin was visible._

_They landed far off, in a clearing. They then hiked to the cabin where Canada was being held._

_There was a sliding glass door connecting the basement to a porch. They peered inside, looking at the concrete corner where there was a large gate. It was hard to see, but they all could make out a head of golden locks._

_Canada was curled on the floor, asleep._

_Prussia noticed that the lock on the door was open, and gently slid the door. He gingerly stepped onto the carpeted floor, half expecting it to explode with mines. When nothing of the sort happened, he sprinted to Canada's gate._

_"Canada!" He stage whispered. Canada lifted his head, rubbing his eyes._

_"What?"_

_"We're leaving."_

_"Huh?" Canada sat up, and looked at the man talking to him. "Prussia?"_

_"It's me," Prussia smiled at Canada's sleepy state. It was really adorable._

_"The key is over there." Canada pointed to a rack far off, next to the T.V. Prussia walked over and grabbed the key. He unlocked Canada and the two walked to the door, expecting an easy escape._

_But things never work out that way. Bela was thrown against the glass, making a thud. 2P Canada hoisted her over his shoulder. He said something and she screamed for him to put her down._

_"Where do you think you're going?" A voice said from the top of the stairs. America stood with a shotgun in his hands. "I can kill both of you, you know."_

_"That's not happening!" Prussia shot the glass door, making a huge hole and hitting 2P Canada in the leg. Canada and Prussia rushed out of the gaping hole and ran toward the plane._

_"I'm right behind you!" Called Romano. The three of them ran, dodging bullets. Romano pulled in front with his Italian Fleeting Speed, and hopped in the plane. He started it up, and began to taxi. "GET IN!" He screeched._

_Both Canada and Prussia hopped in, and sat down. As the plane took to the air, all three originals knew that Bela was gone. She had been taken by 2P Canada, and there was nothing they could do. _

_As they soared over the lake, a metallic clang resounded throughout the plane. A small dent now adorned the side of the plane. They were being shot at! _

_Prussia opened the door to the plane, and Canada handed him a gun that magically appeared in the back. Prussia set his sights on America, who was shooting. He pulled the trigger, but a second too late. A bullet hit him in the leg, and he started to fall forward. _

_Canada tried to grab him, but only managed to push Prussia further, and out of the plane. Canada lunged to grab him, but lost his footing. The two of them fell out of the plane to the lake._

_XxXxXxX_

As they slowed, Prussia opened his eyes. He could see the blurry image of Canada, who seemed to be stuck on something. Prussia's lungs screamed for air, and he knew he wouldn't be able to live. He wasn't a real nation anymore, after all. Black lines calling him to Unconscious danced across his vision. He knew that Canada could die because the 2P was still alive. So, he swam over and unhooked his only love, and gave him one last lingering kiss. Canada started to float up, grabbing for Prussia who was sinking even farther.

A line of bubbles slipped from Prussia's lips as he sank into the dark abyss.

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 7! one of the longer chapters, it consists 1,794 words! OOOOOHHH! Anyway, please review. And thanks for all the follows and faves. Love you all~**

And I'm sorry for this chapter's crappyness. OTL 


	8. Chapter 8

**You all deserve some free magic. So here you go: ****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****  
><strong>_**This little beginning bit here is rated M, FYI**_

"You little BITCH!" Russia roared. "Traitorous cunt!" He took a swig out of the vodka bottle as he stalked around the tied down girl.

America's cabin's basement was really a nice place to torture. Especially the storm shelter under the stairs. It was soundproof and had a drain on the floor for easy clean up.

Bela couldn't even think about moving. She was tied to a table, arms and legs bent at awkward angles. She was blindfolded, but no gag rested in her mouth. Her entire upper body was exposed, her ribs clearly visible, and her blistered legs were almost bare under her burned skirt.

Russia walked over to a coal pit. "Are you hungry? I'm getting ready for steak." He pulled a long, red hot knife from the coals.

As his footsteps clacked along the dungeon floor, Bela whimpered. She knew what her brother did. Oftentimes after he tortured someone, there would be a body to dump. Bela was always given the 'honor' of putting them somewhere... They had been mutilated, bones broken, limbs missing, bodies burned, eyes no longer there. She shivered with the thought and the cold.

"This is something I've never done before~" Russia purred. "I love experimenting." He pressed the burning blade to her skin. "Is it warm enough for you? I could always heat it up."

Bela refused to make any sound.

"Bitch. Must be hot enough to seal skin... Let's try." He dragged the knife along her dehydrated skin, cutting off the flesh. The knife sealed the wound so there was no blood. Russia kept pulling the knife slowly along her skin, peeling of strips. "I'll ask again, are you hungry?"

Bela couldn't see, but heard the sizzle of meat on a grill. What was her brother cooking?

It didn't take very long to feel him opening her mouth. "Open and bite, sister dear," he cooed. Something was shoved in her mouth, and she bit. It was meat, that she could tell. She just didn't know what kind of meat this was. It didn't taste like pork or beef, lamb or goat... It tasted different.

"Are you enjoying yourself? You taste delicious, don't you?"

Bela paused. Was she eating the flesh that Russia had cut off of her?

"I can't believe you aren't freaking out. That _is_ your skin, after all~"

Bela gagged, knowing what she had done. When her mouth was open, Russia shoved another bite in.

"Thirsty? Well, don't worry. We're going to fix that." He picked something off the table, it sounded like it was made form glass. He took her wrist and sliced it open. Bela felt the blood oozing out of the wound. Russia pushed down just above the cut to make the blood come faster. Soon he removed his hand from her wrist, and used it to sit her head up as best he could.

"Time for a drink, darling sister. Open up!" Again he forced open her mouth. He put the tip of the glass to her teeth and tilted it back.

All Bela could taste was the salt and iron of her blood.

XxXxXxX

Canada broke the surface of the lake, and took a deep, gasping breath. He felt on his face for his glasses, which were still firmly in place. He then dove in search of Prussia. Again and again he dove, blindly looking for the lost soul.

Romano called to him from the distant shore. Canada turned to see him waving his arms, yelling for Canada to come.

Canada knew that Prussia was long gone by now. He was most likely dead. He wasn't a country anymore, and could be killed. But Prussia had chosen to save Canada instead of himself. Gilbert had saved Matthew.

Matthew slowly started to swim to shore where Romano was waiting. When he got there, Romano wrapped him in a huge hug.

"The plane crashed, but I managed to get out," said Romano

"So it's just you and me now, I guess. Bela was taken and is probably with Russia by now. And Gilbert is..." He plunged his face into Romano's shoulder and started crying. "I loved him, Romano!"

"I guess we're in the same boat, then. Spain is gone, too. But, I'm not trying to make it worse here, both Bela and Gil knew a secret about how to fix everything. They were going to tell us after we got you, but now we can't."

Canada slumped onto the ground in child's pose. He rested his head on his fists. "Romano, they explained what was going on to me, why they could kill America. Do you know?"

"Yeah."

"But the thing is, since there's no other path for the land and the people to take, the only ones who can get killed are me, you, and our 2P counterparts! We're going to die. They're faster, stronger, smarter, and more able to kill..."

Romano stared at the crumpled figure. He wanted to say something nice but, "Yeah, you're right," was all he could manage to vocalize.

XxXxXxX

Spain was in a tough spot right now. He was not only charged with the actual country of Spain, but finding Romano and Canada as well. Which was really annoying because the escapees weren't even on the same continent as him.

He decided to call America to see if they had any idea where the still alive pair was. It only took a moment.

"America here. What do you want?"

"America, it's Spain. Leader of the operations...? Do you know who I am?"

"I'm not an idiot, jackass."

"Okay then. Where are you?"

"Mattie and me are in the woods, lookin' for 'em."

"Don't kill either of them, I still want Romano and If you don't want Canada, I'll take him."

"Weren't goona kill 'em anyway. Hang on, gotta go, I see something here-"

The phone line went dead. Spain sighed and leaned against the wall. He didn't want to have to go join the search parties himself, but he might have to if they didn't get Romano back soon.

XxXxXxX

America and Mattie stalked through the woods after America had hung up on Spain. America pointed into the woods.

Mattie saw golden locks not unlike his own in the distance. He looked at America, who nodded.

The two of them crept to the two in the clearing. America reached for a gun he had stored nearby and shot out of the brush.

XxXxXxX

"COME HERE, WE GOT YA!" America yelled.

Romano and Canada turned to face him. Romano pulled out a gun.

"You think you can stop me with that tiny gun? You can't even kill me!" America stumbled forward as if drunk. "Let me sing you a song. Ahem. This land is my land, and only my land. I got a shot gun, and you ain't got one. If you don't get off, I'll blow your head off. This land is made for only meeeeee ahahahaaaaaaa!" He ambled a few more steps before raising the gun. He took careful aim and fired a warning shot by Canada's foot.

"Get back!" A sadistic smile played on his face. He threw the gun point up so it pointed at the sky. His eyes were wide, irises shaking. The small smile had transformed into a full out grin. He brought the gun back down and aimed for Canada's knee. In a split second he fired and blood spilled from Canada.

Romano aimed his pistol as Canada fell. "Bastard!" he yelled. He aimed for America's head just as the 2P Canada exited the bushes.

"Alfred!" 2P Canada yelled, reaching out for his brother. What he said next was lost in Romano's gun shot.

America fell, dead.

"The hell...?" Everyone was shocked. For a second time there was a country with seemingly no rep. Maybe this meant that the originals could kill the 2Ps no problem! Romano took aim at 2P Canada's heart and fired. Nothing happened.

2P Canada placed his glasses neatly on his face and pulled out a hockey stick from out of nowhere. He looked from his fallen brother, to the bullet that was meant to kill him and now lay on the ground, to the man who had killed his brother. His face changed to deathly rage and he sprinted forward. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Well, maybe not kill. They had been ordered to keep them alive. Maybe just maim slightly.

Romano scrambled to pick up Canada and the two hurriedly limped into the forest. "How are we going to outrun him?" Romano asked worriedly to Canada.

"Around that bend! there's a barely visible nook, he won't see us." Canada pointed into a little gully, and Romano steered them to it. Sure enough, right around the corner was a hidey hole. The two tucked into it.

2P Canada huffed past, thinking they had somehow turned a few corners that he didn't notice.

XxXxXxX

The two hadn't dare move from their hiding spot until it was well past midnight. By that time, Canada had been bandaged with pieces of Romano's shirt, but both of them were still worried about infection.

Now that it was night, the two decided to head off to the lake to see if there was any water.

"Good thing I always have iodine with me," Canada mumbled. The loss of blood was making him a bit dizzy.

Romano scooped Canada up, carrying him bridal style. Within a few moments they were down by the lake.

Canada reached for both his beaten up water bottle and the small bottle of iodine, and handed them to Romano. Romano scooped up some water and squeezed some drops of the chemical into the water.

"Now we wait."

The two waited in silence for what seemed like ages. Both of them looked away to avoid each other's gazes ((haha, rhymes. Anyway back to the story)). Canada spotted something, and pulled on Romano's shirt.

"Romano, is that a body?"

Romano squinted and looked. "Looks like it."

"How did it get there? And what's with its hair, it looks white!"

"Must be bleached or something. We can check it out after I was off your cut…" Romano skillfully washed the grit out of Canada's wound and put a few drops of Iodine in. "Good thing the bullet went right through, or we would have had to dig out the bullet fragments. That would have been painful. Now let's go look."

Canada leaned on Romano, who helped him stand. The two hobbled over to the body. Once they were close enough, Canada started to see the features that he had grown to love.

"Oh my God…" he whispered. "It's Prussia." Canada fell onto Prussia's body and started to cry again. He hugged him one last time and put his head on Prussia's chest. The only sounds were that of Canada's snuffling while Romano looked on in pain.

And then Canada heard a heartbeat. "He's alive… He's alive!" Canada started to administer CPR as Romano stared in shock.

With a sputter, Prussia opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

"Prussia! I'm so happy you're alive! We thought you were DEAD!"

"Who are you? And you?"

"Prussia, this is no time for games," Canada scolded. "You know perfectly well who we are."

Prussia gritted his teeth. "Were you the ones who killed Holy Rome? Where is he? What have you done with my brother you freaks? And where is my sword?"

"Prussia, It's Canada, your boyfriend, and Romano. We didn't kill anybody!" Romano said.

"Liar!"

Canada and Romano exchanged glances. "Prussia, what year is it?"

"Are you stupid? It's obviously 1807."

That was definitely NOT the year it was. Prussia had lost his memories, and both Canada and Romano knew it.

Canada hugged Prussia. "Oh, baby…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Important AN: I totally forgot to mention that Romano's gun jammed, and that's why 2P Canada wasn't hurt.**

"Get off of me! I don't even know who you are!" Prussia pushed away from Canada and onto his feet. As soon as he was crouched and ready to stand, he fell over with his hand on his head. "What did you do to me?" he moaned. "Tell me where H.R.E is, you- you monsters!"

Canada was unsure of what to do. He panicked and put his hands out in a calming and defensive position in front of him, palms out. "P-Prussia, please calm down," he said, with little convection. He crouched down and put his hand on Prussia's shoulder. "Prussia, please-"

"Look at me, do I look like a little kid? Are you blind? I'm a nation, representative of the great country of Prussia. I'll never die, and never fade. You better respect me, boy." Prussia looked from Canada to momentarily survey the landscape.

Canada sighed, trying to regain his composure. "Yes, Prussia, I know that you're a nation-"

Prussia put his hand up to silence Canada. His gaze had drifted past the blonde nation, and was fixed on a point behind him. "Romano? Is that you? My, my… How have you grown so quickly? Are you a world power?"

Romano sighed in exasperation. "No, Prussia…"

"How did you get so big, then? You're almost as large as Spain!"

Romano visibly recoiled at his lost lover's name. His face transitioned from passive irritation to a pained grimace. He crossed his arms and turned his back toward Prussia and Canada. Even from behind, Canada and Prussia could see Romano put his head in his hands. They heard a repressed sob slip from deep inside Romano's throat.

"It'll be fine, Romano…" Canada whispered, his eyes shifting to the ground.

"Did something happen to Spain…?" Prussia asked with worried curiosity.

"Listen Prussia," Canada said, doing his best to take charge of the situation. "The year… The year is not the year you think it is. Its four hundred years after that. We are in the twenty-third century." Canada struggled to make his voice heard. He was unsure of how to react in this situation, and rarely ever took charge. He was rather uncomfortable.

Prussia chuckled in disbelief. "You must be joking." In response, Canada merely looked at the space between his feet, which was suddenly overwhelmingly interesting. "No, no, you're lying. You're lying!"

Canada looked to Romano in desperation. He was about to ask for help, but he saw that Romano was in no condition to do anything at the moment. He sighed and reached into his coat pocket, retrieving a sleek, gray, rubbery rectangle. He gently tugged off the rubber to reveal red tinted metal on one side, and a black canvas on the other. "The case is for protection, like from water or if I drop it. It's my cell phone," he mumbled. He held the phone up so Prussia could see the black side. He swiped his finger along it and it lit up white. He quickly tapped a few more buttons and suddenly a menu of dates and times invaded the screen.

Prussia was startled at the new and sudden development. When Canada held it out for him to touch, he was unsure. But nonetheless, he tentatively reached out his left index finger and clicked the first little square to catch his attention.

The screen shifted from it's hard, blocky home screen to a view, to a set of four nearly identical pictures which depicted pastoral scenes, rolling green hills with a few sparse trees and a blue sky with lazy clouds, on a (probably) lazy Sunday afternoon.

"When there are dates above the little boxes, it's my photo album," Canada said. "Looks like you've picked a specific day. These are some pictures I took that day. There's ah… a camera on the phone."

"Amazing…" Prussia whispered under his breath. "How are the pictures so… so clear and colorful?"

"I'm not really sure how the technology works, but watch this." Canada swept his finger across the screen again and the pictures changed. They very much resembled their predecessors, but there was one major difference. Prussia noticed himself in one of the pictures, his face smushed up against… that man's face-

"What is your name?" Prussia asked, breaking the whimsical silence.

"Canada, or Matthew. Whichever," Canada responded.

Prussia nodded and looked back at the screen. He tapped it again and the screen swished to the next set of four. Prussia gasped.

There was a picture of Canada smiling – the most beautiful smile Prussia had ever seen – setting down a plate of short stacks.

There was a picture of him, hands on his hips. He was wearing aviators and a cocky smile.

There was a goofy picture of Prussia lying on the grass in a girly position, legs up and ankles crossed, with one hand under his chin. A crown of flowers that were most likely actually weeds adorning his head.

And then there was a picture with Prussia and Canada in lip-lock.

Prussia's eyes widened. "What is this?" He slapped the phone out of Canada's hand. It landed with a dull thud on the ground.

Canada calmly picked it up and dialed a number.

Prussia felt something vibrate on his hip, and a lighthearted melody began to sing. He reached into his pocket to investigate what on earth could be making that noise. He pulled out an almost identical phone, except his was black. He looked to Canada and mirrored the blonde's posture, raising the phone to his ear.

Canada's soft voice whispered directly into his ear. "You have a phone, too."

XxXxXxX

"We have to keep him safe. If you hurt him I swear to ever loving God I will personally rip you apart limb by limb," Spain growled.

2P Canada, who only survived his last encounter with the originals because Romano's gun jammed, sat across from Spain. "I'm the best hunter around, but I don't wanna be hunting them two. There are two Canadas, so one of 'ems gotta go, and I don't want it to be me." 2P Canada slumped in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Speaking of dying 2P's, we need to talk about Germany and America," 2P France said. He scratched at his stubbly chin and reached for his wine glass.

"That's a tough one…" Spain grumbled. Germany was supposed to be the brains of the operations, but after his mysterious death, Spain had taken the position. "We're not sure how it's even possible for America or Germany to have died. I mean, they didn't even have as standing original rep when they died. There was no one to take their place." Spain let out an exasperated sigh and tried not to bang his head against the table multiple times.

"Thank you, captain obvious," someone mumbled under their breath.

"You're welcome, sergeant sarcasm," Spain quickly retorted. Addressing the group once more, Spain said, "Our next goal is to figure out what the hell is going ton with these deaths sans reps. But before we do that, we need to work on capturing Matthew and Romano." Spain turned to Canada. "Prussia is dissolved, correct?"

Canada nodded.

"Good. That means we can work on finding our little, lost puppies. They couldn't have gone far from the lake." Spain pressed a button on the side of the conference table and a 3D holographic map rose from the table top. He took out a stick not unlike a rather long conductor's baton, or the kind that teachers used to point to things on a chalkboard. He thrust the stick into the transparent landscape and tapped on a glaring red dot. "This is where we saw the plane come down. This is where we last saw them." He pointed to a blue dot. "So, any ideas on how to capture them?"

Canada cleared his throat. "Well, they have a lot of stuff still here in Europe somewhere. They'll probably come back for it. I know Matthew has a private jet somewhere in his home, but I don't know exactly where."

"But what if they stay in North America?"

"They won't," Russia interjected. "I have some information from my flowery little sister. She knew that she would probably be captured, so she told Romano the location of my home on the plane before they took off. She asked him to come collect her if he had the chance. Knowing our little Romano, they would feel obligated to come pick up his little damsel in distress. They will come."

Spain piped up. "That's excellent news, Russia. So how will we capture them?" Spain didn't even need to ask, he already knew the answer.

Russia smiled. "It is simple. My house is wired with state of the art technology that can easily warn me of an intruder. He come to my home, I capture him and his little buddies. Spain will get Romano, and Canada will get Matthew. I keep Belarus locked up in my basement."

"I have no problem with that at all," Hungary said in a feminine yet sly voice. Her dark purple dress shifted as she leaned over, elbows and boobs on the table as her hands laced under her chin. (Someone had once wrote her a poem that rhymed "jailbait" with "Stalemate." Hungary beat him into submission and he was never seen from again.) "I just want a go with both of our little boys before we give them away," she pouted. "Is that ok?"

Spain growled. She said it like she was the goddamn queen of the place, all high pitched and snobby.

"No!" Canada and Spain said simultaneously.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Need a little cheese with that whine, doll?" France said. He mimicked her pose and stared at her from across the table, a smirk growing on his lips.

"If our Prussia was still alive, he wouldn't have stood for this." She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "Humph!" she squeaked.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," France said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Spain sighed in irritation. "Come now, ladies-"

"Hey!" Shouted France.

"Ladies," Spain continued, "Let's keep the fighting down to a minimum until we get this whole fiasco settled and sorted out. Then you can swing a punch or seven. Your petty fights are for a different day, and that day is not in sight. You better sit tight and tone down the attitude."

France looked at Spain in utter discontent. "You are so boring-"

"France," a voice purred from the other end of the conference table. "France, I brought cupcakes. Want one?" A cotton-candy-colored England set a platter on the middle of the table, making the holographic map glitch and disappear.

France shuttered. "What are we going to do, play Russian Roulette cupcake edition? Everyone would lose, all of your cupcakes are poisoned," France sighed, stating the obvious.

"But you're all immune by now, aren't you?" England pouted. Almost no one could resist his adorable bow tie and round blue eyes. Almost everyone, except all the nations sitting at the table.

"Oh my god, sit down and SHUT UP!" Spain shouted, standing up and slamming his hands against the table. "You all need to focus and get back on track. Your incessant talking was the pennies on the track! You've all derailed my train of thought more in the past five minutes than in the past five months! So shut the fuck up!"

Everyone in the room settled and sat down, grumbling about how controlling Spain was.

"Thank you. So, if they DO stay in North America, I'd like some volunteers to take then down. We need good trackers, someone whose been around the block a few times."

Japan silently raised his tattooed hand. "I'll go. I can track just about anything, living or dead."

XxXxXxX

Belarus lay on her side. After she had lied to Russia about what she told Romano, her elder brother had let her go. She was now in a semi-comfortable bed, under a semi-comfortable blanket in a semi-comfortable room.

Well, she hadn't really lied about what she told Romano, she merely omitted a very important part of what she told Russia. Yes, she had told Romano where her brother's house was, but Russia didn't know that she had warned Romano not to come unless they were absolutely certain that they would be safe. She had also warned him about all the fancy electronics guarding the house.

She had also told Romano about what would save them, why they were able to kill the 2Ps. Belarus smiled as she remembered the good she had done. The smile turned into a cringe as she accidentally brushed up against a wound inflicted by her brother.

But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that her boys were safe, and she had done her part to protect them.

**AN: A) Sorry about not updating in like forever… I kind of forgot that this existed.**

** B) What on EARTH could Bela and Romano know that can save the originals? Why are the 2P's dying? Will we ever know? Yes. Yes you will.**

** C) The whole "I need this many reviews to put up the next chapter" has been 100000000% revoked. I put the chapters up when I feel like it. Hoorah!**


End file.
